At present, an existing capacitive touch screen realizes detection of a finger touch position on a principle of mutual capacitance. For example, a pattern of a touch structure is added in a touch screen. Specifically, the pattern of the touch structure usually includes a plurality of strip transparent touch drive electrodes and a plurality of strip transparent touch sensing electrodes, which are arranged on different layers and intersect with one another. In the two layers of transparent electrode structures of the touch structure, straight-line edges of respective strip electrodes on an upper layer easily interact with a regular pattern, for example a pattern of a black matrix layer, in a pixel structure of the touch screen to generate light interference, which causes moire patterns, and thus affects display quality of the touch screen.